Far Away
by SaturnMax
Summary: Semi-songfic. Harry breaks up with Draco for his 'own good' and Draco never wants to see Harry again. Song- Far Away from Nickleback.


_

* * *

_

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

* * *

"Harry you can't do this to me!" Draco Malfoy yelled at his lover. "I am not the Weasley girl. I won't stand for this."

"I'm sorry Draco but I have to go." Harry whispered, ignoring the anger he could see in the blond's eyes.

Draco marched up to the black-haired boy and punched him firmly in the face. When he didn't see any difference in Harry's expression he turned red. "You can't just decide that it's over. It's not only your choice!"

"I told you." Harry said. "I have a job to do. I can't have anyone close to me. I don't want someone else I love to die."

"_I, I, I_. It's all about _you_ isn't it!" Draco screamed into Harry's face. "You never once thought about me! All this nonsense about loving me, it was all a lie wasn't it. You just wanted someone to hold, to love you, someone you can walk out on when you wanted too."

"That's a lie!" Screamed the Gryffindor. "I do love you."

"If you loved me you would stay. If you loved me you wouldn't walk out on me."

"It's so you wouldn't die! I never should have started this anyway."

"No," Draco looked into Harry's eyes, his eyes were stern and unyielding, "you shouldn't have."

"Draco… I do love you."

"If you're going to leave then just do it." The blond turned away from him and walked over to the door to his bedroom. "But if you do then don't you ever come back. I never want to be anywhere near you again."

Footsteps echoed around the living room as Harry Potter left the safe house. Draco shivered when he heard the door slam. He didn't look back though. He never wanted to look back. Slowly he went into his room, when he looked around everywhere reminded him of Potter; pictures of them together, things that Potter had bought him. He pulled out his wand and summoned a cardboard box; he then proceeded to put everything into it. Draco sighed when he looked at his bed. He would have to get a new one. He carefully placed the box in his wardrobe. _Stupid_, he thought, _How could I be so stupid. Of course Har-Potter didn't love me. So foolish. If only father could see me now._ He laughed at the very thought.

* * *

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

* * *

Harry frowned over at Draco. The war had ended a week prior and there had been one big funeral for all those lost in the war the day after Voldemort had died. After that were all of the ceremonies for bravery, then the trials for the Death Eaters. Harry had seen Draco at all of these events. Because of the help he gave to the war he was awarded but for prior actions had to have trial. Now he had inherited half of the money he was supposed too and had bought a house in the South of England hoping not to be found by angry family of those he may have wronged. Harry had found him though and was now sitting in his tastefully decorated living room.

"What is it Potter?" Draco asked, clearly annoyed at the disruption. "I told you not to come back."

"I haven't." Harry objected. Draco raised one blond eyebrow at the boy. "This is somewhere I have never been, how could I possibly come back here?" This only made Draco frown over at him.

"Very funny. Now go."

"No." Harry smiled at Draco. "I really did love you."

"How touching." Draco scowled, he stood up from his chair. "Now if that was all please leave."

"I won't leave you this time. I shouldn't have that day. I was just so… afraid."

"Go before I give you something to _really_ be afraid of."

Harry frowned when he saw how close Draco was to seriously hurting him, he could see how upset his love was and it hurt to know that he had caused it all. He stood and closed his eyes sadly, when he opened that again they shimmered with unshed tears. "I will go; I don't want to upset you anymore." He walked to the door of the living room then looked back over at his love. "Please don't hate me. I couldn't stand it if you hated me."

"I don't hate you Harry." Draco answered. "I just don't care about you anymore. You are nothing to me."

The saviour nodded. "If you ever want me you know where to find me."

With that Harry walked out on Draco for the second time in his life.

* * *

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood outside of the Black family house. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door twice before he lost his nerve. He clutched tightly to the parcel he had in his hand as he waited for the door to open.

When Harry opened the door he was surprised to have a box thrust in his face. "What the?" He asked in shock. He smiled when he saw a head of blond hair over the box. "Draco?"

"I saw in Prophet that you did an interview."

"Yes?"

Draco blushed and looked down. "It said that you wouldn't be with anyone because you are waiting for your heart to come back." Harry nodded. "So… here." He held the box out for firmly.

Harry took the box and opened it carefully. He smiled when he found a photo frame in the shape of a heart with a picture of the two of them together; he turned it around to see the inscription he knew would be there. _For my Heart_. He remembered that he gave it to Draco for their five month anniversary. "So has my Heart come back to me?" He asked carefully. Draco nodded shyly. "I really do love you, I am so sorry."

"I know. Me too."

Harry put the frame in the box and carefully placed them on the floor before he opened his arms and engulfed him in a hug. Draco hesitantly wrapped his arms around Harry neck and breathed in the scent of his lover. "I am never leaving you again." Harry promised. Draco nodded and held on tighter.

"Never let go of me."

"Never."

* * *

_  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

* * *

A/N: That was surprising. I got the idea of the beginning of the story and it turned out to be a song fic coz halfway through I was listening to Far Away by Nickleback and I was singing along so decided to put the lyrics in.

I do not own Harry Potter or the song Far Away by Nickleback.

I am sorry that I haven't been very active I have had a LOT of work to do. I now have a three week Easter Break from uni but I do still have a Dossier to write as well as an essay, two character profiles for a presentation as well have six pieces of genre stories for my portfolio. So I have a lot on my plate right now.

If you read my fics regularly I have a poll up for which one I should update next so please vote. I want to work on them but I don't know which to work on first.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
